Aaliyah Shem
__FORCETOC__ Princess Aaliyah Haqiqah Shem, M.A. Peace (Jem.) (née Sarabel; /ɑː-liː-jə hə-kiː-kə ʃɛm/ Shimin: /æ-ʕ-liː-jæħ hæ-qiː-qæħ ʃɛm/; 12 August 3067) is a Shimin princess of Tel Shem and the fifth wife of Prince Simcha Shem. Though she is technically unemployed, she occupies herself with extensive inolvement in various political and charitable causes, including her own organisations. Her interests include closing the equality gap between the sexes in Tel Shem and abroad, fine dining, live music and shopping. She trained as a classical vocalist for some time prior to her involvement with the Prince, having intended to pursue it as a career, though the idea fell by the wayside as she began to become more embroiled in political activities. She claims to still sing regularly despite this. She lists her dislikes as hospitals, disrespectful people, and apples and nuts, to which she is allergic. Physical appearance Aaliyah stands at 5'7” and is of slight build. Like the other wives of Prince Simcha, she is noted for being attractive. Her appearance is quite typically Shimin, with deep brown eyes, thick, dark brown hair, and a general look of being younger than her years. She dresses in designer labels or bespoke outfits, favouring blacks and whites as do most other Shimin people. That said, it is not unheard of for her to appear in something brighter, most often after a shopping trip whilst abroad. This practice is in stark contrast to the Prince's other wives, and has led to some Shimin media outlets referring to her as the 'Bright Bride'. Biography Early life Aaliyah was born on the 12th August in Avin , Tel Shem. Her father, A'aket Saraba M.A. History (Dav.) Fikazrat Zrasbah; was the Chancellor of Avin University at the time of his daughter's birth. She is the second daughter and fourth child of her mother, Riva Sarabel (née Taswarel). The family observed a strict Shimin upbringing with emphasis placed upon observing the faith and gender roles that permeate throughout Tel Shem. She attended Rawahi Primary School, a private elementary school from the age of four until eleven, when she moved on to a second private school, Sauwa High School, where she studied the set curriculum in addition to an elective classical music course, for which she took up singing. Discovering an aptitude and enjoyment for the art, it was her intention to sing professionally upon her graduation. Education and career University of Jemanburg, Ostenar Honorary Master's degree in Peace Studies. Aaliyah graduated from Sauwa High School in 3075 and initially took a job waiting tables at a café in Avin's Old Town. It was in 3078 that she moved on from her job as a waitress, taking a position singing minor parts in musical theatre works. During this time, she reports that she had harboured hopes of releasing an album of musical recitations of traditional scripture and prayers, which was never finished. In 3080, she took to the stage, singing an act for a formal event at the University of Avin, arranged by her father, the then-chancellor of the establishment. Since 3082 and her marriage to Prince Shem, she has seen her focus shift towards politics, rather than music. She says that much of her work centres around building bridges with the leaders of other nations, as well as being a representative of the royal family of Tel Shem when at home. She has used her position to found the Princess' Fund, a foundation designed to help Shimin war veterans and those displaced and injured by violent conflicts, as well as the Mine Prohibition Campaign, lobbying the Assembly of Nations for the prohibition of mines in conflict zones because of their civilian cost when abandoned after the fighting ends. Personal life Aaliyah has a strong presence in the public eye, which is considered unusual even by the standards of a member of the royal family. Her outspoken nature and willingness to involve herself in management roles have raised eyebrows. Some herald her as an ambassador for progressive politics, citing the good she has done as proof that women can be a valuable asset in the higher roles of industry and in politics on both the domestic and international stage; others consider her an upstart, acting out against the country's natural order. She is well known for charitable giving and involvement, being the founder of two charities and having ties to several others. Along with her husband and his other wives, she has been behind a series of fund raising events, largely centred around giving to charities addressing child victims of war and Shimin veterans, but also to other childrens' charities. Personality Princess Shem is known for her charming and respectful personality and her outspoken and stubborn stance of certain causes in equal measures. She has a committed, driven personality and dislikes being beaten by things. She has been known to capitalise on the fact that many foreigners expect Shimin women to be submissive, passive entities to gain an advantage in dealing with them if she feels that the cause merits the necessary deception. She is devoted to her country and genuinely committed to bettering it for future generations through her deeds. She is recorded as having said she would sooner leave her children a better Tel Shem than all the riches of their parents. Shem, Aaliyah Shem, Aaliyah Shem, Aaliyah Shem, Aaliyah